Nothing Will Keep Us Apart
by AriLovesToReadAndWrite
Summary: After the Camp Wars, the Camp Rock campers return dejectedly to their camp, where they gather at the bonfire. At some point, Shane and Mitchie move away from the group for privacy and talk for a while before they share their first kiss. It is a very special moment for the couple. They are too lost in each other's eyes to notice the person who is watching them...
1. Chapter 1

Wind blew through the trees, some of which danced back and forth. The lake glistened, mirroring the multitudes of stars which shone brightly in the jet-black sky. The moon appeared as a beautifully bright yellow disc which gave light to the dark town. For the members of Camp Rock, the night would have been wonderful, maybe even perfect, had it not been for what happened recently.

Earlier, they competed against Camp Star in a televised competition game show called _Camp Wars_. All of the Camp Rock campers performed a song titled _What We Came Here For_ , accompanied by a video montage of their summer. However, in the end, it was decided that Camp Star, whose members delivered a stylish performance, be declared the winner.

Once the _Camp Wars_ were over, the Camp Rock members returned to their camp, where they gathered at the bonfire for what they thought would be their last time before they leave. Some sat down on the chairs; others remained standing, as they all sang _This Is Our Song_ together. When they were almost finished singing the song, many people from Camp Star come to join Camp Rock, much to everyone's delight, as this meant that Camp Rock would have enough campers to continue for another summer.

One of the Camp Star campers who decided to join Camp Rock was Dana Turner, and this brightened Nate Gray's mood. He had a major crush on her, and vice versa. After _Camp Wars_ , Nate thought that he would never see Dana again. So it relieved him to know that they would be at the same camp; they would get to know each other better, and hopefully this time, without any disturbances.

Although it came as a shock to the Camp Rock campers that people from Camp Star would join their camp, it especially astonished them that Tess Tyler decided to return. However, this did not keep them from welcoming her and the others with open arms.

After the song, everyone was laughing and engaging in friendly conversation with one another, except for Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres, who were at a nearby cabin. As they folded some blankets, neither of them said a word until they were finished.

Mitchie took one of the blankets. "You know what, I might keep this as a souvenir." She chuckled.

The two started walking back towards the bonfire. Shane did not appear to be in the mood for any jokes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe that we lost."

Mitchie stopped in her tracks and looked at Shane, who also quit walking and stared at her.

"Not every song can be a hit," she spoke gently. He smiled at hearing this, and she did the same. "That's what you told me. Doesn't mean that we have to stop singing."

Shane nodded. "I guess you're right."

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't spend more time with you this summer," Mitchie said.

Shane smiled sadly. "The only reason why I came here—"

"Was to get to know me better," she interrupted him.

What Mitchie heard next were like magic words.

"And I learned everything I need to know."

Both of them smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly but gently against his. He responded immediately and, with one hand, pulled her body in closer to his. With the other hand, he caressed her face and stroked her hair.

The kiss lasted for no less than ten seconds. Completely oblivious to their surroundings, they both felt as if they were in paradise, their own little world, which no one but them had access to.

When Mitchie pulled away from the kiss, she looked up at Shane, who had a look of ecstasy in his eyes. She chuckled lightly, and he smiled as he took her hand in his. They started to head for the lake.

"So what does this mean for us?" Mitchie asked.

Shane smiled down at her. "What do you think this means for us?"

Mitchie smiled back and shrugged. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping that you would tell me . . ."

He chuckled lightly and stared off into the distance. The couple walked in silence for awhile, but before they arrived at the lake, he turned to face her. She looked up expectantly at him.

"Mitchie . . . I know that you and I have not known each other for too long. We spent less than one month together last year and did not see each other again until this summer. But I believe that when two people truly have feelings for each other, it's not all about how long they have known each other; and it doesn't matter what other people think or have to say."

Shane raised his hand to caress her face. "What matters is that those two people love each other. They enjoy each other's company. They can be themselves around each other without feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable. They celebrate each other's successes, and comfort each other during times of sadness."

He smiled. "Kind of like how things are between you and me."

Mitchie's heart swelled with happiness. She felt so overjoyed to the point where she was at a loss for words. She was speechless. So, she just stared up at Shane in silence.

Shane Gray, the boy whom she could not get out of her mind for the past year. The boy who never failed to brighten her days. The boy who captured her attention, her interest, and now, her heart.

The fact that he felt the same way for her made her feel beyond happy.

"Mitchie Torres . . ." Shane put his other hand on her arm. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie's teeth broke out into a smile, and dimples formed on her cheeks. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes!"

Shane laughed delightfully and caught her as she jumped on him.

It was almost midnight when Shane dropped Mitchie off at her cabin. The two shared another long, passionate kiss before they parted ways. As she headed into her cabin, he started to head for his, completely unaware of the girl that was peering at him from behind some bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mitchie woke up feeling groggy. She had trouble sleeping earlier, as she tossed and turned, replaying the last few events of the previous night.

First, she had her first kiss, and it was with Shane Gray. Then moments later, he asked her to be his girlfriend. After Mitchie said yes and jumped with joy into his arms, the couple spent nearly two hours sitting nearby the shore. They stargazed, cracked up jokes, laughed, and talked about music, Camp Rock counselors, their fellow campers, and life in general.

Being alone with Mitchie seemed to brighten immensely Shane's mood. Upon the Camp Rock members' return to camp, Shane, just like the others, was dejected that they lost to Camp Star. The fact that some people from Camp Star decided to join their camp lifted their spirits, although Mitchie could sense that Shane was still feeling somewhat down.

However, Shane and Mitchie spent a great deal of quality time last night, especially near the lake; and within minutes, she had him laughing hard until his stomach began to hurt. Ever since the two became close, Mitchie always had that effect on him, and vice versa.

Mitchie dragged herself out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom so as not to awaken Ella, one of her roommates. The other girls were nowhere near to be seen, and their beds were empty. Mitchie assumed that they already packed up and were outside with the other campers.

Mitchie brushed her teeth and splashed water onto her face in an attempt to help wake herself up. For a moment, she stared at her reflection and smiled. If one met Mitchie the previous year, they would see that she was much different back then compared to how she was now. Before, she had trouble with conveying her feelings, thoughts, and ideas to people, and worried about what others thought of her. At present, however, she was no longer afraid to speak her mind, and learned to stop caring about how others perceived her. She was proud of herself and her transformation, and grateful for God and the people who have always given her endless encouragement and support in her journey.

Mitchie returned to her bedspace and began packing up her belongings. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8 AM. Her mother, Connie, was probably out by the truck waiting for her now.

In truth, Mitchie was not very excited to return home and have to go to school five days a week for the next ten months before being allowed to return once more to Camp Rock. She wished that she could stay with her fellow campers at Camp Rock all year instead of merely two months a year. She was going to miss Shane and his brothers (Nate and Jason), Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, and even Tess.

Tess Tyler… Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl. The daughter of T.J. Tyler, a famous singer, Tess possessed many characteristics of the dream girl. Attractive, charming, talented. What scared off other people, boys and girls alike, was her intimidating and selfish personality. The previous summer, which was also Mitchie's first time at Camp Rock, Tess tormented Mitchie with a determination that actually impressed the latter. But the following summer at Camp Rock, Tess' attitude towards Mitchie thawed a little, thankfully.

After Mitchie was finished packing up, she spent the next thirty minutes talking, hugging, laughing, and crying happily with her fellow campers, especially Shane and Caitlyn, before Connie grew impatient and started dragging her daughter to their truck.

As Connie was easing the truck past Mitchie's friends, Mitchie waved and blew a kiss at them one last time before squealing and bouncing in her seat. From the corner of her eye, Connie watched her daughter then shook her head.

 _Teenagers_.


End file.
